Clam Chatroom
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: Reborn has been getting tired of hearing Tsuna and Giotto guardians yelling.  So one day he deside to make a chatroom for all the Vongola members and other people he chooses.  Its also made for paring people. Contains OCs and 1827 6927 G27 182769
1. Clam Chatroom

A/N Ritszka: MaikoSota1 and I are making this so yeah.

Maiko: We do not own KHR.

Ritszka: We hope you all like Clam Chatroom

Chapter 1 Clam Chat

Reborn was tired of people yelling and screaming though out the mansion. So he order all the Vongola family to a meeting. He called Tsuna, his older brother Giotto and their guardians to come to the meeting around 12 in the afternoon. Once it hit 12, Tsuna and his guardians walked to the Vongola meeting room. Once their they sat down waiting for Giotto and his guardians plus Reborn.

A few minutes pass and Giotto and his guardians sat down waiting for Reborn. Knuckles and Ryohei were having and EXTREME talk about their mission. Gokudera and G were arguing on who boss was better. Chrome just sat there watching her beloved Mukuro-sama. Mukuro was talking to Spade about how they would ravish Tsuna and piss of the skylark and the blond. Hibari and Alaude leaded against the wall, trying to ignore all the yelling and chaos. Yamamoto and Asari were either talking about baseball or the flute. Lambo and Lampo talked about how boring their day was and Tsuna and Giotto talked about their day.

They kept talking until Reborn slammed the door open. They all looked toward the noise and stared at Reborn in silence. He walked up to his chair and sat down staring at Tsuna and Giotto.

"Reborn, Why did you want to have a meeting?" Tsuna asked looking at Reborn with curios eyes.

"Yeah, I agree Reborn. Why are we here?" Giotto said.

"If you stop asking question and shut up I can explain." Reborn said.

Tsuna was about to say something until Reborn gave him a look like "If you speak, I will shoot you" look. Tsuna shut his mouth and sat there quietly.

"Like I was saying. I am sick and tired of you all barging into Tsuna office without a reason. So I came up with a chatroom for all of you to use. The only time you can come to the office is if you have a report you did during your mission, information on other family, or if you have more paper work for him to do. Only the Vongola family and some others that I choose will be allowed to use the chatroom." Reborn said staring at the others.

"Okay, but we need the link to it, you know." Giotto said.

"Shut up, I was about to tell you the site. If you all have question then get on the chat and ask me." Reborn said handing out the website.

"Now all of you GET ON THE CHAT." Reborn said.

Welcome to the Clam Chat

Reborn has sign in

Dame-Tsuna27 has sign in

BlondGiotto has sign in

GokuderaH59 has sign in

Takeshi80 has sign in

AsariA has sign in

G has sign in

Alaude has sign in

HibariK18 has sign in

PineappleMukuro69 has sign in

PineappleSpadeD has sign in

LamboCOW has sign in

Lampo has sign in

Knuckles has sign in

Ryohei33 has sign in

BlondGiotto: Hey Reborn

Reborn: What is it

BlondGiotto: Can you change the user name

Reborn: of course you can

BlondGiotto: I see. well I'm changing it.

BlondGiotto change his user name to AwsomeGiotto

Dame-Tsuna27: Gio-nii what kind of user name is that

AwsomeGiotto: what you don't like it

Dame-Tsuna27: No it's not that I don't like it

HibariK18: Herbivore just spit it out already

PineappleMukuro69: Oya Oya Tsunayoshi-kun

Dame-Tsuna27: What Mukuro

PineappleMukuro: Come with me to my room

GokuderaH59: Stay away from Juudiame, you fucking Pineapple head

Takeshi80: Maa Maa Hayato, I'm sure Mukuro wouldn't do anything bad to Tsuna

HibariK18: No he will not. Tsunayoshi come to my room this instant

Dame-Tsuna27: Hiiee Mukuro-san why are you in my office

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufu I'm here to ravish my dear Tsunayoshi.

AwsomeGiotto: GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BROTHER OFFICE RIGHT NOW. BEFOR I GET OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!

HibariK18: *smirks* Herbivore mind if I join

AwsomeGiotto: Fine by me. Alaude come with us

Alaude: No

AwsomeGiotto: But why

Alaude: I'm on a mission right now

GokuderaH59: Juudaime, I'm coming to save you

Takeshi80: Haha Same here

Reborn: Gokudera go do your mission

LamboCOW: I'm bored

Lampo: same here

Asari: Haha well you all have fun. I going to go practice on my flute

Asari signed out

Lampo: I'm going to play video games. Wanna come Lambo

LamboCOW: sure

Lampo signed out

LamboCOW signed out

Alaude: Hn. I'm leaving

Alaude signed out

Ryohei33: KNUCKLES

Knuckles: WHAT

Ryohei33: WANNA EXTREMLY TRAIN

Knuckles: ALRIGHT LETS GO

Ryohei33: I'LL EXTREMLY MEET YOU IN THE TRAINING ROOM.

Knuckles: I'LL EXTREMLY SEE YOU THERE

Ryohei33 signed out

Knuckles signed out

PineappleSpadeD: Oya oya Mukuro are you having fun

PineappleMukuro69: Of course I am.

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufufu Kyoya-kun what a surprise to see you here *kisses Tsuna neck*

HibariK18: Let the herbivore go

Reborn: Mukuro if you do not let go of Dame-Tsuna, I won't hesitate in shooting you in the head

PineappleSpadD: Fufufu I believe it's time for you to leave Mukuro. Before Gio-kun arrives.

G: who the fuck told you that you can call Primo that.

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufu you been awfully quiet G

AwsomeGiotto: Mukuro let go of my brother this instant *glaring at Mukuro*

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufu jealous are we

Dame-Tsuna27: Mukuro let me go. I can't breath

HibariK18: I'll bite you to the death *charges at Mukuro*

AwsomeGiotto: *pulls out his I-gloves and puts them on*

Reborn: *Laon transform into a gun and aims at Mukuro*

Mukuro: Kufufufu I'll see you later Tsunayoshi-kun *disappears into the Mist.*

AwsomeGiotto: Are you okay little bro *hugs Tsuna*

Dame-Tsuna27: I'm okay *hugs Giotto back*

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna looks like you need more training

Dame-Tsuna27: Hiiieee, No I do not

Reborn: Are you back sassing me

Dame-Tsuna: no I am not

PineappleSpadeD: Fufufufu I think he is. What do you think Mukuro

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufufu I think so to

HibariK18: Pineapple herbivore where are you

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufufu I'm not telling you

HibariK18: Herbivore you will tell me or I will find you and bite you to the death

PineappleMukuro69: that's if you can find me

Dame-Tsuna27: Gio-nii your crushing me

AwsomeGiotto: Sorry *lets go*

Reborn: Giotto go back to your office and work *kicks Giotto in the face*

AwsomeGiotto: *falls* Owww

Dame-Tsuna27: That's mean Reborn

Reborn: I dont care.

Reborn: Get back to signing those papers. They're not going to signed themselves are they?

Dame-Tsuna27: Fine

AwsomeGiotto: well I see you at dinner.

AwsomeGiotto: I'm going to go finish my work

AwsomeGiotto: see you at dinner Tsuna *walks back to his office*

Dame-Tsuna27: Bye

AwsomeGiotto logs out

HibariK18: Tsunayoshi

Dame-Tsuna27: Yes Hibari-san

HibariK18: *kiss Tsuna on the lips then leaves*

Dame-Tsuna27: *blushes*

PineappleMukuro69: Oya oya didn't I tell you Kyoya-kun that Tsunayoshi was mines 

HibariK18: Pineappple herbivore he was never your too began with

Dame-Tsuna27: Wait I belong to nobody

HibariK18: Shut it herbivore

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna get back to work

Dame-Tsuna27: I am working

PineappleSpadeD: Fufufufu I must say my good-bye I have work to be done

PineappleMukuro69: As do I. Well then I will see you later then

PineappleSpadeD: Fufufufu I look forward to see you

PineappleSpadeD has logged out

PineappleMukuro has logged out

HibariK18: Baby

Reborn: what is it

HibariK18: I'm leaving

HibariK18 has logged out

Reborn has logged out

Dame-Tsuna27 has logged out

A/N

We hope you all like this story and Review. We will see you next time on Clam Chatroom.


	2. Reborn Plan

A/N: Ritszka: the next chapter Maiko is going to write and I most likely going to be typing it up. So we hope you all like this chapter of Clam Chatroom

Chapter 2

Reborn has sign in

Reborn invites Dino, Colonello, Fon, Lal, and LackeySkull

Reborn block other members except for the ones he send invites

Lal has sign in

Dino has sign in

Fon has sign in

LackeySkull has sign in

Colonello has sign in

Lal: Reborn, What do you want

Reborn: Well, I want to ask you all a favor

Colonello: this better be good hey!

Reborn: it will be interesting

LackeySukull: The Great Skull-sama is too busy to play games

Reborn: Shut up Lackey *glares*

LackeySkull: Yes Reborn-sempi

Reborn: now that settled. I want to ask you all if you want to join in my paring game.

Dino: oh no not this again

Reborn: Shut it Dino

Fon: now why did you decide this

Reborn: Well, yesterday I witness one of Dame-Tsuna guardians kiss him

Dino: Who kiss my little bro *anger rising*

Fon: I agree who kissed him

Reborn: Guess

Lal: Gokudera

Reborn: No

Colonello: that sound so wrong. Hey

Colonello: then again it can happen

Lal: shut the hell up

LackeySkull: you

Reborn: You are asking for your death wish *smirks*

LackeySkull: N-no I-I w-was joking R-reborn-sempi

Colonello: Sound like you want to die Hey!

LackySkull: No I do not

Dino: How about Mukuro

Reborn: No, but he did kiss Tsuna neck

Dino: He what!

Fon: Clam down Dino

Fon: No need to yell

Lal: Chrome

Reborn: No

Dino: Kyoya

Reborn: Correct

Lal: well... I'm kind of supprise

Colonello:who knew he would fall for Tsuna Hey!

Dino: Dose Giotto know

Reborn: No

Dino: OMG If he finds out. He going to be hella piss

Reborn: that's why we're not going to tell him

Reborn: If anyone of you tells him

Reborn: Then I will shoot you

Lal: Only the Lackey might tell

LackeySkull: I-I wouldn't Lal-sempi

Colonello: you better Hey

Fon: you guys are to strict

Reborn: Don't disrespect my judgment

Dino: so what's the plan

Reborn: we are going to get them drunk and lock Dame-Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro together in a room without doors or windows

LackeySkull: are they any others that were going after

Reborn: Of course

LackeySkull: who

Reborn: Yamamoto and Gokudera

Lal: then Chrome, Lambo, Rhoyei plus Giotto guardians are left out

Colonello: are we doing Giotto as well

Reborn: of course

Lal: You making more problems Reborn

Reborn: *smirks* of course

Reborn: Who said it would be easy

Dino: I'm guessing Giotto Alaude and Spade.

Dino: And Aari plus G

Reborn: correct

Colonello: what a weird parings

Colonello: wait are you trying to do a 3 some

Reborn: I want to see who gets who *smirks*

Reborn: So are you going to help or not

Fon: might as well

Colonello: looks like fun Hey

Lal: Fine

LackeySkull: okay

Dino: *sign* I'll

Reborn: I'll send you all a massage about the plan

Lal: well I have to go

Colonello: So do I. See ya

LackeySkull: bye

Fon: bye

Dino: bye

Lal sign out

Dino sign out

Fon sign out

Fon sign out

LackeySkull signs out

Reborn unblocks all accounts

Reborn sign out


	3. Random Chapter

A/N

Maiko: Hey everyone, Maiko here. Just thought you might like to now that this chapter is RANDOM AS HELL! Ritszka and I have big plans for the next chapter, and this one's fot comedy. So, please, tead and review! Peace Out!

Disclaimer: We do not own KHR

Chapter 3

Dame-Tsuna27 logged in

GokuderaH59 logged in

Ryohei33 logged in

Reborn logged in

AwsomeGiotto logged in

HibariK18 logged in

PineappleMukuro69 logged in

Dame-Tsuna27: H-hey everyone

Ryohei33: WHAT ARE YOU EXTREAMLY DOING?

GokuderaH59: HELLO Juudaime!

Reborn: Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna

AwsomeGiotto: Hello Tsu-kun

Pineapple69: Oya oya, hello there my little Tsunayoshi-kun

HibariK18: Hn... Who said he was yours, pineapple herbivore.

Pineapple Mukuro69: Kufufufu. I did, of course

Ryohei33: WHAT DO YOU EXTREMLY MEAN?

GokuderaH59: No one will hurt Juudaime!

AwsomeGiotto: No one will touch him

HibariK18: Back off pineapple herbivore, or I'll bite you to death. *Pulls out tofans*

Dame-Tsuna27: S-stop. Everyone j-just stop.

PinappleMukuro69: Oya oya, is that so Kyoya-kun?

Reborn: Shut up.

Dame-Tsuna27: Thank you, Reborn!

Reborn: You too.

MaikoSota logged in

Hoshi logged in

Ritszka logged in

Maiko: What's up little Tsuna?

Ritszka: Haha! How've you been?

Hoshi: Hi.

Dame-Tsuna27: Y-you guys came! I'm so happy!

MaikoSota: Happy to see you too. Well, not really "see", but still.

Ritszka: Don't be so smart.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna

Dame-Tsuna27: Yes, Reborn?

Reborn: Who are these people?

Dame-Tsuna27: Well, t-here my friends. When I was very little, they were my only friends. I-I'm sorry Reborn. Don't kick them off!

Reborn:... Fine Dame-Tsuna

HibariK18: Hn. Just what we need, more herbivores.

MaikoSota: I am no herbivore! Say that to my face!

Hoshi: Calm down. *Holds Maiko back*

MaikoSota: Let me go, Hoshi!

Hoshi: No. Not until you calm down woman!

MaikoSota: *Strained* Fine...

Ritszka: Aw. Too bad.

Ryohei33: I EXTREMLY AGREE!

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufufu. I like these girls.

Dame-Tsuna27: W-why are you sad she stopped her?

Ritszka: I wanted to see Maiko kick Hibari-san butt.

HibariK18: Oh really.. herbivore.

MaikoSota: oh! Now it's on! When we meet, I will fight you!

HibariK18: To the death?

RandomMaid logged in

RandomMaid: *High Mexican voice* Housekeeping? (Maiko: And we're not trying to be racist.)

Hoshi: Isn't that racist?

RandomMaid: NO!

GokuderaH59: Did your voice just change?

RandomMaid: *High Mexican voice* Nooo...

RandomMaid logged out

Ryohei33: THAT WAS EXTREMLY STARNGE!

MaikoSota: For once, the "extreme" makes sense!

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna. It's time to train.

Dame-Tsuan27: Y-yes Reborn. Bye everyone.

AwsomeGiotto: I will come too, my dear bro.

GokuderaH59: I'll train too Juudaime!

Ryohei33: EXTREME TRAINING

Dame-Tsuna27 logged out

Reborn logged out

GokuderaH59 logged out

Ryohei33 logged out

AwsomeGiotto logged out

PineappleMukuro69: Oya oya. Looks like it's down to five.

HibariK18:Hn.

MaikoSota: Hibari Kyoya!

HibariK18: What...herbivore?

MaikoSota: We shall not fight to the death. One thing. If I win, I am no longer a herbivore, I shall be a CARNIVORE!

HibariK18: And if you lose?

MaikoSota:...hm... I will except my fat as a herbivore. Deal?

HibariK18: Deal. When we meet, I will bite you to death.

Chrome96 logged in.

PineappleMukuro69: Hello little Chrome.

Chrome96: H-hi Mukuro-sama

Ritszka: Hello there

Hoshi: Hello, I'm Hoshi.

MaikoSota: Yo! one sec. *looks at large bolder*

Ritszka: What are you doing?

MaikoSota: ACCEPT YOUR DEFEAT BOLDER! *Punches bolder in half* I win...

Ritszka: I can't wait for that to be Hibari-san's head!

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufufu.

Chrome96: W-what's going on, Mukuro-sama?

PineappleMukuro69: None of your concern at the moment.

Ritszka: WHY DON'T YOU SAY HI TO US? (Ritszka: I really don't act like this. Unless you piss me off then I might yell at you.)

Chrome96: I-I'm sorry. H-hi.

Hoshi: Don't be so mean, you're scaring her.

RandomMaid logged in

RaindomMaid: *Mexican voice* ONE DOLLA! (Maiko: If you want an explanation, message me, MaikoSota.)

MaikoSota: We know it's you Recca.

Ritszka: Change your name

RandomMaid changed name to Recca

Recca: Happy?

Hoshi: Yes.

PineappleMukuro69: I'm going now, bye.

PineappleMukuro69 logged out

Chrome96: Um, b-bye.

MaikoSota: Nice meeting you, bye.

Hoshi: Good-bye.

Ritszka: Bye-bye!

Chrome96 logged out

MaikoSota: I'm going to sleep, night

Ritszka: Me too.

Hoshi: same.

MaikoSota logged out

Ritszka logged out

Hoshi logged out

HibariK18: Hn, You still here.

Recca: Of course. What is it?

HibariK18: How strong is Maiko exactly?

Recca: Wouldn't you like to know...

Recca logged out

HibariK18: Herbivores

HibariK18 logged out

A/N

Maiko: So that's it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. I're never written for these characters before so I'm sorry if you're mad. Next chapter will have the continuation of Reborn plan.

Ritszka: Don't forget the reviewer!

Maiko: Oh, right! We would like to thank, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi. You're the kind of reviewer we need. During school I was like "I don't wanna write." Then... the cat appeared in my mind. So thank you! If anyone else wants to be mentioned, by me or Ritszka, just threaten us! Please, review. That's right, just click that button down there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ritszka: We do not own KHR. Maiko and I wanted to ask you all a question about Maiko fighting Hibari. We wanted to know what your opion on who will win the battle beteewn the two. So please review and tell us what you think.

Maiko: Here's the new chapter of "Clam Chatroom".

Chapter 4

Reborn sign in

Reborn send a message to Dino, Colonello, Lal, LackeySkull, and Fon.

Subject: Plan

Caiossu everyone! The plan starts today. Be at the Vongola Bar at 8 o-clock sharp.

Reborn sent invites to all Tsuna guardians, Giotto and his guardians and the Varia.

Dame-Tsuna27 logged in

GokuderaH59 logged in

Takeshi80 logged in

Rhyhei33 logged in

AwsomeGiottto logged in

PineappleMukuto69 logged in

HibariK18 logged in

Alaude logged in

PineappleSpadeD logged in

Dame-Tsuna27 Reborn why did you call us?

Reborn: Shut up so I can explain.

HibariK18: All of you herbivores are crowding.

PineappleMukuro69: Kyoya-kun seems angry

Dame-Tsuna27: Hiiee! Reborn, don't shoot me.

Reborn: Then stop talking so I can explain.

Reborn: At 8 o-clock tonight, all of us are going to the Vongola Bar.

Ryohei33: I EXTREMELY CHALLENGE ANYONE TO A DRINKING MATCH!

PineappleMukuro69: I wonder what Tsunayoshi would be like when he's drunk?

Knuckles logged in

Xanxus logged in

Bel logged in

Lussuria logged in

Squalo logged in

Bel change his username to BloodyPrince

Xanxus change his username to TrashKiller

Lussuria changed his name to LoverBoy

Dame-Tsuna27: Hiiee it's the Varia!

BloodyPrince: Ushisushi Hello peasant.

Takeshi80: Hey Squalo.

Squalo: Vooii... What the hell do you want, brat?

Takeshi80: Just wanted to say hi to you.

HibariK18: Herbivore you could just have said hi not hey.

PineapplSpadeD: The birdy is right

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufufu you been awfully quiet Spade.

PineappleSpadeD: Well, I was busy doing something.

GokudearH59: It better not be bugging Juudaime or Giotto-sama.

PineappleSpadeD: That's for you to find out.

PineappleMukuro69: And that would be.

AwsomeGiotto: SPADE GET BACK HERE!

HibariK18: Herbivore, you are disrupting the peace.

AwsomeGiotto: I don't care. Spade stole my cape. now give it back.

Dame-Tsuna27: Hiiee Spade-san what are you doing here?

GokuderaH59: GET OUT OF JUUDAIME OFFICE, MELON-HEAD!

TrashKiller: Shut the fuck up brat. All of you are getting on annoying.

Reborn: No, one cares of how annoying they are. You are just going to have to deal with it.

TrashKiller: *Throws a Vodka bottle at Squalo's head.*

Squualo: Vooiii you ass hole. *walks up to Xanus.*

TrashKiller: Shut the hell up trash.

Lussuria: Boss is mad.

BloodyPrince: Ushiushi, Froggy should change his name.

Fran: Who would listen to a fake prince.

BloodyPrince: *takes phone* Ushiushi Now to change the name.

Fran change his name to BloodyPrinceFrog

BloodyPrince: Much better

Squalo: This is boring. I'm leaving.

Reborn: wait before you leave. You Varia are invited to go drinking with us at the Vongola Bar. Be there by 8.

Squalo: Fine.

Squalo logged out

TrashKiller signs out

Lussuria: I must leave now bye-bye.

Lussuria logged out

BloodyPrinceFrog logged out

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, Giotto get back to work.

Dame-Tsuna27: Hiiee I'm working.

AwsomeGiotto: I got my cape back.

Reborn: Good job, now get back to signing those papers.

AwsomeGiotto logged out

HibariK18: I'm leaving

HibariH18 logged out

Ryohei33: Knuckles, I EXREMLEY CHALLENGE YOU TO AN A EXTREME BOXING MATCH!

Knuckles: I EXTREMLY EXCEPT

Ryohei33 logged out

Knuckles logged out

Alaude: Im leaving

PineappleSpadeD: Kufufufu you haven't talked at all what have you been doing?

Alaude: That's none of your concern.

Alaude logged out

Dame-Tsuna27: Im getting off

Dame-Tsuna27 logged off

GokuderaH59 logged off

Takeshi80 logged off

PineappleMukuro69: now there only 3 of us.

PineappleSpadeD: It appears so.

Reborn: Hn.

MaikoSota logged in

Ritszka logged in

Hoshi logged in

Ritszka: Hello.

Reborn: You three are here.

MaikoSota: Of course

PineappleMukuro69: Oya oya nice to see you three again.

Hoshi: Same here.

Reborn: Maiko you still want to fight Hibari?

MaikoSota: Of course I do.

Reborn: Then come to the Vongola Bar tonight at eight.

MaikoSota: Alright.

Ritszka: Will see you there. Maiko we should get ready.

MaikoSota: Okay. See you three later then.

Hoshi: bye

Hoshi logged out

Ritszka logged out

MaikoSota logged out

PineappleMukuro69: Kufufufu see you all later.

PineappleMukuro69 logged out

PineappleSpadeD logged out

Reborn logged out

A/N: Ritszka: I finally finish it. Well I hope you like this chapter and please review.


	5. Important

Important

A/N

Ritszka: Hello reviewers and readers, we will like to tell you all know that this fanfic will be on hold until we can update or whatever. Right now we are taking are semester exams and were too busy to type up any stories and were also busy writing "Mechanical Rush". Basically what it is that "Mechanical Rush will be posted on . It's not posted yet since we're still working on it.

Maiko: Oh and please tell us who will win (Maiko or Hibari). We want to know what you think. So till next time.


	6. Vongola Bar Part 1

A/N:

Ritszka: Sorry it took us so long to write this.

Maiko: Yeah we been busy lately. Ritszka had to take her state test and all. Let's not forget some writers block and all.

Ritszka: Yup, we kind of had a writer block but were back in action.

Maiko: Let's not hold them up. Here's the new chapter for Clam Chatroom.

Clam Chatroom

Chapter 5: Bar pt 1

Ritszka and her gang (Maiko, Recca, Hoshi, Ritszki, and Hitoki) stood in front of the bar waiting for Tsuna and the others to arrive. As they were waiting Recca and Hitoki kept arguing about who would win their drinking contest game. Ritszki was trying to calm them down and stop them from yelling but he epically failed at it. The girls (Ritszka, Hoshi, and Maiko) talked about how Maiko would beat Hibari. After a few mintues pass finally Tsuna and his gang showed up.

"Tsu-chan, Gio-kun!" Ritszka yelled as she ran up to the two and gave them a hug. In the background you could feel four people glaring at Ritszka. Ritszka just simply ignored the four boys.

"It's good to see you again Rit-chan." Giotto said.

"Come on let's go inside already." Maiko said as she walked in with Hoshi, Recca, and the others.

Once inside the group kick every one out since it was the Varia who were the ones who did it. Xanux went to the conter and pulled out a bottle of wine. He started drinking and once he was done he threw it a Squalo's head. Squalo started to yell at Xanux, Lussaria was doing his usual weirdness thing (Ritszka: have no clue what I'm talking about.) Levi was in a corner sulking and Bel was molesting Fran to no end.

"All of you shut up and get on the chat. It's getting to noisy in here." Reborn yelled.

Reborn signed in

DameTsuna27 signed in

Hayato59 signed in

PineappleMukuro69

PineappleSpadeD signed in

AwsomeGiotto signed in

Trashekiller signed in

BloodyPrince signed in

BloodyPrinceFroggy signed in

Takeshi80 signed in

Dino signed in

LoverBoy (Lussaria) signed in

Bosslover (Levi) signed in

Knuckles signed in

Ryohei33 signed in

Lambo signed in

Lampo signed in

Alaude signed in

Chrome signed in

Ritszka signed in

Maiko signed in

Recca signed in

Hitoki signed in

Ritszki signed in

Asari signed in

G signed in

Ritszka: I wonder who will get drunk first

Maiko: lets bet

Recca: alright. Who's in?

(Mukuro) PM69: Kufufufu I'm in.

(Spade) PSD: Oya oya guess I have no choice.

Ryohei33: I HAVE NO CLUE GOING ALL.

Knuckles: I EXTREMLY AGREE.

Hibari18: You herbivores are annoying.

TrashKiller: Fine I'm in

Lussaria: Hahaha boss is actually going to play. Amazing its it.

Squalo: Shut the Fuck up and place your bets

Reborn: all of you are idiots

Alaude: Hn.

Chrome: Mukuo-sama Bossu turning purple

Hibari18: let the herbivore go *pulls out tonfas*

PM69: Kufufu Kyoya-kun is jealous.

AwsomeGiotto: release my brother

Dino: Yeah! Release our brother!

PM69: Kufufu why should I listen to you?

Reborn: Mukuro Shut up and let go of Dame-Tsuna *Leon turns into a gun. Points the gun at Mukuro.*

PSD: Oya you should let go of him if you don't want a bullet though your head.

Ritskza: Maiko look it's a Air hokey table.

Maiko: no way. Dude they even have a ping-pong table.

DameTsuna27: Why is that here?

Hayato59: Baseball freak get off of me!

Trashhater: Shut the fuck up you damn brats.

Squalo: Voiii Bastard stop throwing shit at me.

Lussaria: Hahaha their love in the air.

Ryohei: IT'S EXTREMELY CRAZT IN HERE!

Knuckles: I EXTREMELY AGREE WITH YOU.

Chrome: It's kind of loud in here

Hoshi: I agree.

Recca: Hey, what happen to our bet?

Hitoki: Yeah, I wanted to bet.

Reborn: What bet? I didn't hear anything about a bet.

Hitoki: Don't lie

Reborn: Who said I was lying

Recca: Its up above.

Takeshi80: Come on Dera it's just a huge.

Hayato59: Don't say it out loud idiot.

Ritszka: Can you feel the love tonight~*sings*

Hayato59: Shut up

Ritszki: Rits stop pissing people off

Dino: Giotto, Mukuro at it again.

DameTsuna27: Hieee! Mukuro-san let me go *tries to get out of Mukuro death huge.*

AwsomeGiotto: Let go of my cute brother. Alaude help me save Tsu-chan.

Alaude: *sighs* Why should I help a week herbivore?

Hibari18: Let go of the herbivore *pulls out tonfa's out once more*

PM69: No

Hibari18: I'll bite you to the death

Hibari is in a fight

Mukuro is in a fight

Reborn: *aims his gun at Mukuro and Hibari* Knock it off! *Fires. making the two stop.*

Reborn: Drink already! *hands them a beer*

Ritszka: Maiko, I challenge you to a hokey match

Maiko: Challenge accepted

Recca: Dude let's have a bet. Who's in

Hitoki: Im in. 50 bucks if Maiko wins.

PineappleMukuro69: Oya oya 20 for the pup girl (Ritszka has like 4 dogs that follow her and she has wolf ears and a tail.)

PineappleSpadeD: Oya Oya mines on Mai-chan. I bet 30.

Knuckles: I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!

Ryohei33: I'M EXTREMELY AM THE SAME!

Hayato59: That doesn't make sense.

Takeshi80: Ma'Ma Dera

Hayato59: Stop calling me that!

TrashHater: Shut the fuck up trash and place your bets.

BloodyPrince: Ushiushiushi...The prince bets 60 on the pup pesent.

BloodyPrinceFrog: Bel-sempi, betting is a waste of time

Squalo: Shut the fuck up.

Levi: Boss what's your bet?

TrashHater: I'm not betting

Lussaria: You should. It might be fun.

Reborn: Will you shut up and place your bets already. Befor I shoot all of you.

Lussaria: Pushie isn't he. Well mines on Mai-chan. So 30.

DameTsuna27: I can't choose.

Hibari18: Then don't bet, herbivore.

Reborn: Have you all made your bets yet.

Squalo: 30 on the mutt

DameTsuna27: That makes it 110 each.

Hayato59: So the total is 220.

AwsomeGiotto: Wait I betting on a tie so 50.

Alaude: I could care less who won.

Lambo: I bet 5 on a tie.

Lampo: 30 on a tie.

Ryohei33: 25 ON A TIE

Knuckles: 10 ON A TIE AS WELL.

Hayato: that makes it even.

Takeshi80: Dera~

Hayato59: Let go of me, baseball idiot.

Reborn: If you all are done betting let the games begin.

End of Chapter.

A/N

Ritszka: Maiko and I are making a new fanfic soon. It's called Tsuna crazy PE. I think that's what it's called any way it will be on MaikoSota1. It's not posted yet but we will be posting it soon and we will also tell you when it's up so yeah. Well that's all for now bye.


	7. Vongola Bar Part 2

A/N:

Ritszka: We are so sorry we haven't updated in a long time.

Maiko: Yeah, we been busy lately.

Ritszka: Oh, don't forget we had writer block for a bit.

Maiko: Yeah, that too.

Ritszka: Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 6 Bar pt. 2

Ritszka: Your going down, Mai-chan.

Maiko: Do not call me that, Rit-chan.

Ritszka: *smirk evilly*Oh, too bad to sad, Mai-chan.

Maiko: *glares* You will regret calling me that.

(Mukuro) PM69: Kufufufu...This is getting interesting.

(Spade) PDS: Kufufufu, I agree.

Hayato59: Will you two start already!

Ritszka: Shut it, Octopus-head.

Hayato59: What did you said? *pulls out his dynamites*

Ritszka: You heard me.

Dame-Tsuna27: Hieee! Gokudera-kun, put those away.

Hayato59: Hai Juudiame.

As Ritszka and Maiko began to play the game, they kept hitting the puck back and forth with each other. Ritszka scored at least 1 point and so did Maiko. Maiko hit the puck, pushing it towards Ritszka. Once the puck reach Ritszka, she hit the puck so hard causing to fly in the air and hit Mukuro right in the face.

Ritszka: Opps...

PM69: Kufufu, you better run for it. *Pulls out his Staff*

Ritszka: RUN! *runs away.*

PM69: Oh no you don't. *runs after Ritszka*.

HibariK18: All of you are getting annoying.

MaikoSota: Oh go cry me a river, Hibari Kyoya.

HibariK18: *glares at Maiko* I will bite you to the death.

Reborn: Hold it Hibari.

HibariK18: Why should I?

Reborn: We're in a bar right now and I know Dame-Tsuna would be upset if you make him do more paper work.

HibariK18: Hn.

TrashKiller: Oi, were the fuck is the wine?

Squallo: Voiii...Get your lazy ass up and go look for it.

TrashKiller: What was that Trash?

Squallo: You heard me.

Levi: Boss, I got the wine. *hands the wine to Xanxus*

Lussaria: Levi still is a puppy.

Ritszka: Of course he is. *Notice Mukuro wasn't chasing after her*

Dino: Now, that just plan mean.

Ritszka: What its true?

AwsomeGiotto: Damn it Spade, leave me alone.

PDS: Kufufufu, no. *Continues to pull Giotto cape.*

Hoshi: Umm is it just me or its starting to get crazy in here?

Chrome: Mukuro-sama, Boss is starting to turn blue.

HibariK18: Pineapple Herbivore, release him.

PM69: Kufufu, why should I leave my Tsunayoshi alone.

Reborn: He was never yours in the first place.

Dino: Mukuro let my little brother go.

Recca: Dude, seriously let go of Tsuna or at least let the poor kid breath.

MaikoSota: Hey, Ritszka look what I found under the hokey table.

Ritszka: What?

MaikoSota: I found a ping-pong table under it, *Opens up the lid*

Ritszka: I challenge you to a game.

MaikoSota: Your on.

Hayato59: Baseball-idiot let go. *Trys to get away form Yamamoto*

Takeshi80: No. *contines to hug Gokudera*

BloodyPrince: Ushiushi... The prince is getting irritated by you two.

BloodyPrinceFrog: Bel-sempi, you are just jealous of them.

BloodyPrince: Ushiushi you wish. *throws knifes at Fran back*

BloodyPrinceFrog: Bel-sempi, that hurts.

Knukcles: WE SHOULD EXTREMELY PLAY A GAME!

Ryohei33: I EXTREMELY AGREE!

Ritszka: Wait let Maiko and me finish our game real quick. *Hits the ping-pong ball back to Maiko*

MaikoSota: Yeah, were almost done. *hits the ball to hard and hits Hibari in the face.*

HibariK18: I will bite you to the death, Sota Maiko.

Ritszka: Run, Maiko, Run.

MaikoSota: Oh snaps. *runs away*

Reborn: Hibari stop chasing Maiko and all of you get you butts over here.

HibariK18: Hn.

Dame-Tsuna27: So what game are we playing?

Ritszka: I know we should play, Never ever have I ever.

Reborn: Ummm sounds like fun.

Dame-Tsuna27: Umm I never heard of that game before.

Hoshi: Nor have I.

Ritszka: For those who do not know how to play, I will explain to you how to play. You see the game is made up of group of people that sit in a circle. You basically go around the circle and a person would take turns on a Never ever thing. For example I have never ever have I had a pet turtle. Those who do have a turtle will take a sip of the beer. Any questions?

Dame-Tsuna27: Sounds easy enough

MaikoSota: Let's get started. Umm... Who starts first?

Reborn: I will. I have never ever have I had a tutor when I was little.

*Ritszka, Ritszki, Tsuna, Giotto, Hoshi, and Dino took a sip* (Ritszka: To tell you the truth, I really did get tutor when I was in middle school.)

PM69: Never ever have I sex with a girl.

*Reborn, Ryohei, Knuckles, Levi, and Bel took a sip.*

Ritszka: Seriously?

PM69: Yes, I'm telling you the truth.

Ritszka: Interesting.

MaikoSota: Never ever have I ever lost a fight.

*Tsuna, Giotto, Gokudera, Yamamoto, all the Varia, Recca, Lambo, Lampo, and Ritszki took a sip*

Dame-Tsuna27: Umm Never ever have I had a pet before.

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna that was lame.

Dame-Tsuna27: I couldn't think of anything.

Reborn: whatever.

*Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Knuckles, Giotto, Alaude, Spade, and the Varia took a sip*

Ritszka: this is getting boring you guys. No one is coming up with good never ever. So let's play Russian Roulette.

Recca: No, let's not. It's too much of a common drinking game. I know lets grave a bunch of different kinds wines and play a game where we have to figure out what type of wine it is.

Ritszki: Sounds fair enough.

TrashHater: Good cause beer isn't my type of alcohol.

Reborn: Gokudera, Yamamoto go get all of the strong alcohol here. G and Asari go get the glasses. We need at least 50 glasses.

As the four left, the other moved the tables together so they would have enough room for the glass to be set down. Once the tables were set, Gokudera and Yamamoto came back with 2 boxes filled with different types of alcohol in them. G and Asari came back with boxes too and they set the glasses on the table. They began to fill each glass with different type of alcohol in them.

Reborn: We will go around clock-wise and each person will pick a glass. Some of the wine are the same and there are also different kinds in there. So let's start off with Dame-Tsuna.

A/N

Ritszka: Finally done with part 2.

Maiko: Part 3 is the last one right?

Ritszka: No, there a part 4 too. But at least I finish part 2. Oh you need to finish the fight thing.

Maiko: Don't forget everyone. We still have 2 chapter left. So please vote on who you want to win the fight.

Ritszka: If you don't remember then the fight deals with Maiko and Hibari fighting each other.

Maiko; Yeah, I'm going to kick his ass.

Ritszka: Sure you will. But anyways please review and tell us who you want to win and tell us if you like this chapter so far.


End file.
